


WhoLock Inner Animals

by MedieavalBeabe



Category: Doctor Who, Sherlock BBC, wholock - Fandom
Genre: Gen, friendship fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-28
Updated: 2014-08-28
Packaged: 2018-02-15 04:46:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 924
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2216337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MedieavalBeabe/pseuds/MedieavalBeabe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Doctor and Hannah have a chat about what they and their friends would be if they were animals. (One-Shot set some time after them first meeting Mary.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	WhoLock Inner Animals

“Ha!” Hannah let out a laugh of disbelief as she slapped her laptop shut. “Unbelievable!”

 

The Doctor, who was lying underneath the Tardis console, attempting to fix the Time Path Indicator, which had recently been “on the blink,” rolled out to look at her and Hannah suppressed a giggle. The steampunk-style goggles he wore gave him the appearance of a curious frog.

 

“What’s unbelievable, Hannah?” he asked, lifting the goggles up.

 

“This online quiz I was doing; Your Inner Animal.” Hannah opened up her computer again. “I don’t know who writes these things, but they have some mad ideas.”

 

The Doctor grinned at her. “Why? What did it say?”

 

“Apparently I’m a Jack Russell Terrier!”

 

The Doctor laughed once and then considered. “Actually, Hannah; that sounds about right.” She frowned at him and he sat up, pointing at her with the sonic screwdriver as he spoke. “Small but feisty; energetic but loyal; brave but-”

 

“Furry?” Hannah joked.

 

The Doctor grinned. “I was going to say loveable.”

 

“Aw, thanks, Doctor.” Hannah looked genuinely cheered by this comment and the Doctor slid back underneath the console again. Logging up the page once more on her laptop, Hannah leaned on the console and mused “I wonder what our other friends would come out as?”

 

“No question about Sherlock,” the Doctor replied, his voice slightly echoey from beneath the console, and followed a whirring from the screwdriver. “The lone wolf.”

 

“Mm,” Hannah agreed. “Yes, he is like a wolf; solitary but quick to defend the rest of the pack.”

 

“What about John?” the Doctor asked. “Ah,” he added, whirring the screwdriver again and a few sparks flew out from beneath the console.

 

“Have you got it?” Hannah asked, glancing down at what she could see of him from where she was standing.

 

“Nearly. So, go on, then; what would John be?”

 

“Um...well, I suppose he’d be something loyal and brave too...maybe a lion?”

 

The Doctor considered this for a moment. “Yes. I like it. John would be a lion.”

 

“Molly would be a rabbit,” Hannah went on.

 

“A rabbit?” The Doctor rolled out to give her a disgruntled look. “I thought you liked Molly!”

 

“I do!” Hannah replied, startled. “I love her to bits!”

 

“Then why would you give her such a wimpish animal?” the Doctor replied, frowning at her.

 

“Rabbits aren’t wimpish, Doctor!” Hannah laughed. “My cousin had two and while they were pretty docile must of the time, they could also bite and scratch with the best of them! I used to come home from her house with so many scratches all over my arms that my parents thought I’d been self-harming!”

 

The Doctor grinned at her. “I suppose Molly _is_ docile most of the time.”

 

“But not afraid to put Sherlock in his place once in a while,” Hannah grinned.

 

The Doctor finished fixing the Indicator with a flourish and a grin. “Now, let’s see how well this works, shall we?”

 

Hannah pulled him to his feet and they both had a look at the console. A smile of satisfaction spread over the Doctor’s face. “And we’re back in action, Hannah!”

 

“High-five!” Hannah agreed, slapping him one. “I’m impressed! Come on, where are we off to next, then?”

 

“Oh!” The Doctor pulled a face. “I was enjoying that little game you started!”

 

Hannah rolled her eyes. “You and Sherlock are so similar! It’s like babysitting all over again!”

 

“Oh, come on!” The Doctor grinned at her with the energy of a schoolboy. “Think up one for...Lestrade.”

 

“Lestrade...” Hannah pondered. “Well, what can we say about Lestrade? Faithful friend...sometimes frustrated by Sherlock...a trifle obstinate at times, but basically a good person.”

 

The Doctor thought for a moment. “A mule?”

 

Hannah stared at him, unsure of whether to laugh or berate him. “I’ll tell him you said that!” she teased, eventually. “I think he’d be very hurt!”

 

“What?” The Doctor spread his hands, exasperatedly. “I couldn’t think of anything!”

 

Hannah shook her head. “I think that Mary would be a lynx; master of disguising her true self, sleek, sly...and a good match for John!”

 

“Mm.” The Doctor nodded in agreement. “Anderson would be a fly; always buzzing around and often annoying Sherlock no end.”

 

“A flea, more like,” Hannah laughed. “Oh, no, Doctor, Anderson’s ok really. It’s Sergeant Donovan who gets on my nerves. She’d be more of a stinging nettle than an animal; no!” She snapped her fingers. “I’ve got it! She’d be a wasp! Did you know that only female wasps have stingers, Doctor?”

 

“Of course I did!” The Doctor replied, in a tone that implied that she ought to have known that he knew. “What about Mycroft?”

 

“Oh, definitely a fox; cunning and can’t always be trusted.”

 

“That would make sense,” the Doctor agreed, “if we agree that his brother’s a wolf.”

 

“Foxes are smaller than wolves though, aren’t they?” Hannah replied, thoughtfully. “And Mycroft’s the older brother. On the other hand, though, Sherlock’s tougher, so it would actually be quite fitting to make him the stronger animal.” She thought for a moment and then grinned. “I know what you’d be, Doctor!”

 

He glanced at her, suddenly wary. “Go on.”

 

“A chameleon!” And, in answer to the stunned look he gave her, she grinned “Constantly changing!” He still didn’t look impressed, and she sighed. “Oh, come on, if I can cope with being a Jack Russell, Doctor, then you can surely cope with being a chameleon!”

 

The Doctor suddenly grinned at her. “Come on, then, Fido! We’ve landed!”


End file.
